1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to containers and fluid withdrawing assemblies for liquids, such as liquid cleaners and the like. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to containers having an integral dip tube formed therein. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to the connection of a trigger-type sprayer to a bottle with a snap-on fitment and connection to an integral dip tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trigger sprayers are those types of sprayers that can be held in a single hand of the user and operated by the fingers of the user's hand to pump fluid from a container connected to the trigger sprayer. A trigger sprayer typically includes s sprayer housing that contains a pump chamber and piston, and a sprayer fluid supply passageway that fluidly communicates a fluid inlet opening (sometimes also referred to as a “connector aperture”) with the pump chamber.
A dip tube is often sealingly coupled to the connector aperture, and extends through a neck of a container and into fluid contents of the container. The dip tube fluidly communicates the container with the fluid supply passageway of the sprayer housing.